familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Hardin County, Illinois
Hardin County is a county located in the U.S. state of Illinois. As of 2000, the population is 4,800. Its county seat is Elizabethtown6. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 470 km² (182 sq mi). 462 km² (178 sq mi) of it is land and 8 km² (3 sq mi) of it (1.76%) is water. Hicks Dome ( ) is an interesting geological feature in Hardin County. Some believe the dome may be related to an ancient meteor or comet impact, a part of the 38th parallel structures, a string of geological features running to Kansas. Some believe this to be a string of impact craters from a body that broke apart prior to hitting the earth. The Hicks Dome is underlain by ultramafic igneous rocks and igneous diatremes or breccia pipes. Most geologists currently accept the theory that the older rocks at the center of the uplift are related to this deep seated igneous activity. This igneous activity may have also provided the fluorine for the fluorspar deposits in this region. Fluorspar, or calcium fluoride, is mined in Hardin County. During the nuclear arms race, this was used to make uranium hexafluoride for the gaseous diffusion plant across the Ohio River in Paducah. Adjacent Counties *Gallatin County - north *Union County - east *Crittenden County - east *Livingston County - southwest *Pope County - west *Saline County - northwest History Hardin County was formed in 1839 out of Pope County. Additional territory was later attached from Gallatin County. Hardin County was named for Hardin County, which was named for John Hardin, an officer in the Revolutionary War and Northwest Indian War. John Hardin was killed by Shawnee Indians in 1792 in what is now Shelby County. The County, and particularly Cave-In-Rock, was a stronghold for outlaws, bandits, pirates, and counterfeiters. Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 4,800 people, 1,987 households, and 1,367 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (27/sq mi). There were 2,494 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (14/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 95.42% White, 2.75% Black or African American, 0.04% Native American, 0.50% Asian, 0.12% Pacific Islander, 0.48% from other races, and 0.69% from two or more races. 1.06% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 1,987 households out of which 28.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 57.20% were married couples living together, 8.80% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.20% were non-families. 28.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.90% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.30 and the average family size was 2.81. In the county the population was spread out with 20.40% under the age of 18, 7.80% from 18 to 24, 26.20% from 25 to 44, 26.90% from 45 to 64, and 18.60% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 42 years. For every 100 females there were 100.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.50 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,693, and the median income for a family was $31,625. Males had a median income of $32,414 versus $17,091 for females. The per capita income for the county was $15,984. About 14.70% of families and 18.60% of the population were below the poverty line, including 28.60% of those under age 18 and 11.10% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Cave-In-Rock *Elizabethtown *Rosiclare Census designated places *Karbers Ridge *Lamb References *History of Hardin County External links *Hardin County tourism page Category:Counties of Illinois Category:Hardin County, Illinois Category:Counties of Illinois on the Ohio River Hardin County, Illinois Category:Established in 1839